


We're Three in the Dark Tonight

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Creature Crew [2]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, GTAV AU, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure what's going to happen after this night, but he's willing to take the risk that everything might turn out just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Three in the Dark Tonight

When Aleks comes back, it's very late at night. James and Jordan had long ago went to bed.  
Or, at least they were supposed to.  
Jordan had crept back to the kitchen to down a glass of Aleks' Russian vodka and attempt to convince himself that what happened hours ago was a sick fantasy his mind had conjured up.  
But he could still recall the images and heated feeling of skin on skin, the firm grip around his shaft, and the soft flesh of James' breast in his hand. The way her breath hitched when he played with the piercing she got on a stupid dare.  
He held his head in his hands and didn't look up when he jingling of keys at the front door and heavy footsteps, he already knew who would be walking in.

James had trouble falling asleep, she had laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the man who she assumed slept soundly in the room just down the hall.  
Neither wanted to discuss the situation of the quickie they had in the car when Jordan was supposed to drive them back home.  
They both would keep it a secret between them both. 'It was a drunken mistake', one of them would say and the other would agree.  
James didn't want to admit to the feelings that had occurred afterwards, she didn't have feelings for that man, not at all.  
But if she truly believed that she wouldn't have called out his name when she heard the door to her room crack open.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"  
"Couldn't sleep," Jordan answers coolly, looking up at the pink haired man in front of him.  
"I see you've taken advantage of the vodka I had left here." Aleks says, dropping his luggage at the door and striding over to take a swig right from the bottle.  
"You're home early." Jordan states, but it's more questioning. "Yeah, y'know I had to get back to the wife and kids at some point." Aleks says, setting the bottle back in front of Jordan.  
"Well, James will be happy, maybe she'll stop breaking phones too." Jordan says, hoping the bitterness in his voice isn't detectable, and if it is, Aleks doesn't seem to take notice.  
"Yeah, she'll get over the arguments right after some good ol' one on one time." He says with a cocky grin and then he's gone, heading towards James' room.  
Jordan doesn't roll his eyes or scoff in disgust, he only pours himself another glass of vodka and heads out for the night in favor of not hearing make up sex between the two.

"Jordan..?"  
"Nope, it's your Honey Buns." Aleks in walking over, climbing into bed beside James and she tries not to sound so surprised.  
"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back for at least another month, fucker." James says, pinching at Aleks' side as he lays himself on top of her to press kisses at her neck.  
"I missed you bitching at me in person, obviously." Aleks says with a grin.

Despite the conflicting feelings, there's no denying James in still very much in love with Aleks. Still in love with the way he holds her and presses kisses onto her skin. He already knows her body, knows all the sensitive places she loves to be touched at and just the right words to have her begging, and fuck, James has never been so happy to have him back in her bed, in her arms.

In the morning Jordan is the last one to wake up, a result for heading out so late and coming back home at 5 in the morning.  
"Look, who it is, sleeping beauty." James says, a smile on her face as she sips a mug of hot coffee.  
"Gimme some of that." Jordan mumbles, reaching out for the cup she's holding. James gives him the mug, already done with it anyway. He gives her a glare after the realization, and James is giggling like a piece of shit and walking away to the living room where Jordan notices Aleks for the first time. The Russian is flipping through channels, while his laptop is beside him, loading something that looks like some kind of blue print of a large building.  
James makes herself comfortable on the tiny couch with Aleks, begrudgingly he lets her on his lap and continues with his quest to find something decent to watch. Which is apparently that stupid cartoon that Jordan hates.  
Jordan watches, pretending to be interested in the show; but really he's watching the way James attaches herself to Aleks like she hadn't seen him in years. She presses kisses to his cheek and runs her fingers through his messy pink hair, whispers words that are most likely naughty, but he can't tell because Aleks doesn't noticeably react.  
Jordan doesn't feel a bit of jealousy.. It's something completely different and he can't put his finger on it.

"So, Aleks. Now that you're back, I expect you have a job for us?" Jordan stands, clearing his throat as he walks into the living room.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Aleks says, reaching for his laptop. "I met this guy, he wants us to pull of something a little big. Really big, actually. We kind of have to break into the prison."  
"Are you serious?" Jordan asks, clearly not okay with the idea. "We've never done anything like that. At all."  
"Yeah, I know. But, the guy thinks we have what it takes. I think we have what it takes to pull this off. We'll be fine as long as we go with the plan exactly." Aleks says, looking at James who has a tendency to stray from the stone path.  
"What?!" she says, frowning at the men looking at her, "I don't fuck shit over, Jordan does!"

\--

James is getting dressed in the back of the truck, she hopes this is the only time she has to wear the hideous orange uniform. She doesn't notice Jordan suddenly at the back with her, when she turns to leave. "Holy shit, Jordan you scared me!"  
"Shhh!" He says, putting a hand over her lips.  
"James, I got a bad feeling about this. If it goes bad I want you to know that other night.. Was one of the greatest things that's happened to me." Jordan looks right at her, a stupid serious expression on his face.  
James moves to grab the hand covering her mouth. "Jordan.. You-"  
Before she can even finish Jordan's chapped lips are pressed against hers.  
She tries not think of how fast her heart starts beating, how she wants to tell Jordan to shut the fuck up because he's not going to die. But, she's too caught up in the moment, too caught in the harsh kiss that tastes like coffee and those gross gummies that Jordan likes to eat.

Aleks adjusts the bus' mirrors, he had almost forgotten to clean the blood from the owner of the bus off them, that's when he finds his girlfriend and his right hand man making out behind the bus.  
He isn't sure how he feels about that.

He does feel that James should have told him of their affair, and therefore he has a right to be a little angry.

James boards the bus, trying her best too look presentable and not like she had a heartfelt make out session.  
"Ready?" Aleks asks.  
"Yup. Let's go."  
"Jordan," Aleks speaks into the com, "You on your way to the helipad?"  
"Yes, sir." Jordan says.  
"Okay. Let’s hit the road."

\--

"Aleks." James says from the seat behind him. "Yeah?" he answers, eyes not leaving the road.  
"Is your com off?"  
"Yeah, why?" Aleks lies.  
"I need to tell you something." she says.  
"If this is about you and Jordan fooling around behind my back, I don't want to hear it." Aleks says, probably sounding a little harsh, but really how else was he supposed to react.  
She doesn't say anything right away, only lets out a breath, "I'm sorry. I was drunk.. We both were, but, I think we've just grown closer since you left."  
"Are you saying it's my fault this happened? You couldn't have called and said, 'Hey, Jordan and I are pretty wasted and we're gonna fuck." I would have just been like, "Wear a condom, babe! Have fun."  
James blinks, "You're seriously okay with that?"  
"Shut up, we're almost there. Now isn't the time to be talking about this." Aleks says, staring at the road in front of him and the prison guard opening the gate to let them in.

Aleks pulls James up, leading her out of the bus and pushing her down the steps.  
"Hey, come on why're you being so mean?" James scowls, quietly grumbling at him.  
"I'm playing the part." Aleks whispers to her and gives her another shove.  
"Fucking rude." She curses under her breath and walks past the guards.

\--

It all went to shit way too quickly.  
James can deny it all she wants, but it was definitely her fault this time.

The prison is covered with guards. Aleks and James took cover on top the roof after James got loose from her cuffs. She grabbed the nearest gun she saw from the dead guard Aleks just shot. Aleks is cursing in James' ear, he's a little farther away from her but she can hear him completely fine without the ear piece.  
"Will you please calm the fuck down, you're not helping by yelling!" She shouts at him, leaning over the cover she's crouching behind so she can take out a guard attempting to climb the ladder below them.  
"We're fucking fucked, James!"  
James rolls her eyes and scans the yard behind the prison, "Our guy should be out there somewhere."  
Aleks takes a deep breath, "Fuck, alright. Let's get moving." He takes the lead, shooting down guards as they cross the roof top.  
James watches his back, just as she's always done. "Jordan, how far are you? Think you can get us out of here in the next ten minutes?" James asks, waiting for the crackling response from the other man.  
"Yeah, I'm going to try." He says, sounding preoccupied and shaky.  
James curses quietly, "Why did we give him the job of getting the helicopter, can he even fucking fly?"  
"Fuck if I know, you're the one who offered him a place on this crew." Aleks grumbles.  
"You want some fucking fries with that salt?" James scowls at the man in front of her, anger getting the best of her that she doesn't notice the guard across the way reaching for his gun and blind firing at them.  
"Ow!! Fucking shit!" James yells, Aleks guns down the guard.  
"James?!" Jordan's voice shouts from their ear pieces. "I'm fine, Jordan." She hisses, pressing her hand to the wound on her chest.  
"He shot me in the tit because of you!" James yells at Aleks who merely shrugs. "You can buy new ones with the money we make off this."

The coast is clear for now they make a run towards the man they're supposed to be heisting out.  
"Jordan, hurry the fuck up and get here!" Aleks yells, hunkering down behind a cement block to reload his gun.  
James toughs out the pain burning in her chest and takes out another guard shooting at them while Aleks is busy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

It's a relief when the sound of helicopter blades is heard in the distance.

"Is that you, Jordan?"  
"Uh, that's not me, guys."  
"Son of a bitch." Aleks curses, turning his gun towards the police helicopter while James takes cover from the raining bullets.  
"Take out the pilot!" James shouts over to him. "What do you think I'm doing?!" Aleks shouts back, taking cover to reload. "Not taking out the pilot, you asshole!"  
She takes aim, arms feeling heavy and the adrenaline keeping her from passing out from the pain is slowly fading away. James takes let out a deep breath and shoots at the pilot she sees blood splatter on the windshield and the helicopter drops, exploding when it hits the ground and crashes.

Jordan finally gets here just before the big guys come for them in armored cars. "Hurry the fuck up, I'm bleeding out here." James groans, sharing a look with Jordan when he looks back from the cockpit to look at her. She gives him a tired, but reassuring smile then grabs the first aid kit to patch herself up with something that'll keep her from bleeding out.

The man they broke out of prison shares a few words with Aleks and then Aleks is tossing a parachute to James and the man is taking the controls from Jordan so he could join them.  
"We're jumping out?" James gapes. "Yeah, there's a boat out by the shore of that island there. We can take that to our safe house." Aleks says, making sure the parachute on his back is good and ready.  
"Fuck me." James stands, she nearly topples over and both men reach to steady her.  
"You keep her upright, I'll get the parachute on her." Aleks says, grabbing the parachute from James' hand. She lets Aleks slip the backpack on her then rests her hands on Jordan's shoulders while Aleks straps her in.  
"You can jump with one of us if you feel you're not gonna be able to handle it." Jordan says after Aleks finishes up.  
"I'll be okay. Just make sure we're close to that boat."

Aleks jumps first, James is second and then Jordan.  
Swimming the few yards to the boat isn't that bad. But, it is nice knowing Jordan is right behind her to save her if she goes under and Aleks is already on the boat so getting pulled in would be easier for her.  
"We need to get to the safe house fast. She's in bad shape." Jordan says, undoing the parachute from himself and James.  
" 'm fine, boys." James says, breathing gone shallow and her eyes fluttering closed.  
"James, you better fucking not die on me." Aleks says, taking a glance behind him to check on her while he makes the boat go as fast as it can to their house where hopefully their paid doctor, Stefani, is ready to fish out the bullet and sew her up once they reach the dock.

\--

James' vision is blurry when she finally wakes up, she thinks she might need glasses because the last thing she'd expect to see was James and Jordan using each other as something to lean on while they slept and kept her company in her room. She finds herself smiling at the sight and suddenly realizes that she loves them both.

She tries not to wake them, but accidently drops her cup trying to get a drink of water. "Shit, sorry." She apologizes when Aleks wakes up and nudges Jordan to wake him up.  
"Hey, it's cool. Let us get that for you." Aleks says, nudging Jordan again to make him do it. Jordan sighs, rolling his eyes at Aleks and stands up to pick up the cup James dropped to refill it with the pitcher Stefani kept at the bedside for James.  
"Thanks," she smiles at him.  
"How are you feeling?" Jordan asks. "I feel fine, I told you two I'd be okay." James chuckles, setting the cup down once it's empty.  
"You nearly died, James." Aleks crosses his arms.  
"We always nearly die. It kind of comes with the job."  
She's right, but Aleks still finds it difficult to deal with when it's someone in his crew-- someone he loves nearly dying.

"Seriously, enough of this. We pulled off the heist. What big numbers are we rolling in?" James asks, rubbing her hands together. Jordan chuckles.  
"About thirty thousand each."  
"That's plenty to get that boob redone right there." James grins and Aleks shakes his head to hide the fact he's laughing. "We should celebrate."  
"After you've fully recovered. They're not wiring the money yet until things have cooled down." Jordan adds.

\--

Celebrating their victory when they are unable to leave their safe house isn't that bad.  
James buys the drinks and Aleks plays some music not too loud, but loud enough that James can dance and sway her hips to the beat, sloshing her drink about. Jordan was enjoying it until she spilled a bit on his favorite hoodie.  
"Come on, now. " He frowns at her, not actually angry. James giggles, and sits on Jordan's lap, puts her arms around his neck. Jordan is a little apprehensive and tense, because Aleks is right there, watching them.  
He doesn't look mad, or upset- but, what exactly does James think she's doing? She leans down real close, breath reeking of alcohol when she brushes her lips against Jordan's. She gives Aleks a sideways glance, making sure he's watching. Jordan is a little too preoccupied with James straddling his lap to notice the grin Aleks is hiding behind his glass.  
"You know it's okay, Jordan relax. Aleks is okay with us." James mumbles against his lips, giving him small pecks between her words.  
Jordan looks at Aleks, looking for confirmation. The smile he gives him is lazy and he can tell Aleks himself has had one too many.  
"As long as he can join us." James adds, there's a tingle down Jordan's back at the thought.  
Why had he never thought of that?

He's not sure what's going to happen after this night, but he's willing to take the risk that everything might turn out just fine.  
Maybe even better than he originally thought.


End file.
